Imprisoned
by irgroomer
Summary: Claire is starting her sentencing with Myrnin as her jailer. What could go wrong. Sequel to Shane's revenge. (still rated M for continuity)


Claire Danvers entered the founder's office. Amelie was seated working on some paperwork in front of her. "Your punishment will be carried out in Myrnin's lab. Everything

you will need will be there. Until Myrnin is in a fit condition to return, you will accompany him here. You are not to leave his side." Claire blinked, "Wait…_at all_?" Amelie raised

her eyes to give Claire a glare that sent fear skittering down her spine, "That is correct. He is to keep an eye on you always. From this day, until your punishment is over, you

have no life outside of the lab, nor any privacy. That is the punishment." Claire gulped and nodded, lowering her gaze to the floor, "Yes ma'am." Amelie nodded, "Go to

Myrnin child. I am finished with you." Claire turned and walked out of the room. Claire sighed; this was going to be a long six months. She entered his temporary room in the

founder's building to see Myrnin standing before a mirror. His shirt was gone and he was prodding some of the healing wounds from the silver nitrate Shane had poured on

him after stabbing him repeatedly with a silver blade. Claire sighed, "Myrnin stop poking at it, that isn't going to help it." Myrnin pouted, "But it itches." Claire noticed he was

now bleeding. She grabbed at his hands, "Stop, you're hurting yourself." There were various ointments on a shelf. She managed to find one labeled 'itching' she frowned at

Myrnin's spidery scrawl and turned to him questioningly, "You made these?" Myrnin nodded and Claire raised a brow, "Does this cure itching, or cause it?" She knew that with

Myrnin anything was possible. Myrnin cocked his head like a puppy, "What does it smell like?" Claire sighed and cautiously opened the bottle, then took a careful sniff. When

the smell hit her she gagged, Myrnin brightened, "Ah, that one is a cure for itching." Claire frowned, "And the one that causes itching smells like?" Myrnin gave her a look like

she should know, "Why blueberries of course." Claire rolled her eyes, "Of course." She waved him toward a chair, "Sit down." She collected a clean cloth and dampened it

with the sink in the bathroom. Myrnin sat very still as Claire knelt between his knees and dabbed at the wounds with the damp cloth. There were exactly thirty-six cuts. Claire

winced, knowing Shane made every single one of them. As gently as she could she dabbed a bit of the ointment on a cut and slowly rubbed it in. She worked methodically

from his belly-button on up his chest. Halfway through, she heard him sigh. She smiled thinking he must be feeling better already. As she applied the salve near one of his

nipples he growled. Claire glanced up, startled, thinking she had hurt him. She froze when she saw the look in his eyes; he was staring at her fixedly. The look was similar to

his manic, half insane visage he wore when his inner beast took control, but there was more of a fire in his eyes now, a fire she had seen once before. "Finish," he ground

out. Claire went back to work. When she finally covered all of the wounds with the anti-itch salve he grabbed her hand. Claire blinked up at his face and watched his reactions

as he slowly slid her hand across his torso. His eyelids fluttered as her fingertips grazed his nipple. Claire swallowed hard when he started moving her hand down. Her face

flushed when her hand touched his waistline and he moaned. He suddenly froze and growled at the door. Claire snatched her hand back as the door swung open revealing a

woman bringing a tray of food. She placed it on a table, bowed and retreated. Claire used the distraction to her advantage and inspected the food brought in. It was a simple

meal consisting of a thick stew and bread. There were two servings, but before Claire could get a bowl, Myrnin zipped over and snatched the whole tray. Claire frowned at

him, "Myrnin, there _is_ enough for the both of us. Let me have one." He was holding the food above his head, "You only get it if I get something in return." She stared at him

suspiciously, "What?" Myrnin grinned, causing her heart to skip a beat; he really was handsome. "I want you to kiss me." Claire balked, "Wh-what?" Myrnin pouted, "Do you

find me repulsive?" She blushed, "N-no." He smiled again and put the tray down, and took her hands, leading her to the bed and sitting next to her. "Kiss me like you did

before." He still had ahold of her hands, so she couldn't escape. "Okay, but hands to yourself." Myrnin nodded eagerly and released her hands. His eyes were bright when she

stood up and stepped between his legs. Her heart was beating madly in her chest as she took his face into her hands and after a second's hesitation pressed her lips to his.

Myrnin moaned against her mouth, and then before she knew what was happening, he had wrapped his lags around her, and flipped them over so he was pressing her into

the mattress with his body. She gave a startled squeak, and then gasped as he rubbed his pelvis against hers. He kissed his way across her jaw and down her throat,

"Myrnin, I said-" He chuckled, "You said _hands_ to yourself. They have not touched you." Claire groaned at her stupidity, "Of course you would find a way around that." Claire

suddenly realized something, "Hey, that move should have hurt my ribs, but it didn't." Myrnin grinned, "Oh I gave you vampire blood while you were in the hospital. "What!"

Clare frowned, "When?" Myrnin chuckled, "Don't worry _cariad_, it wasn't enough to turn you, just enough to speed the healing process." Claire let out an annoyed sigh and

closed her eyes. "Besides, it's not like I gave you Oliver's blood or anything. Just mine." She pursed her lips, "Get off Myrnin, I'm hungry." His lips curled and he murmured

into her ear, "My dear, I'm much too young for that kind of thing. Besides, I'm hungry too." Claire shivered and managed to hold back the moan, but failed when Myrnin took

her earlobe between his teeth and gently tugged. Myrnin purred in her ear, "You make such sweet sounds _cariad_." His lips followed the vein in her neck, then his teeth grazed

the skin, "Just a little…please." He sounded strained, and Claire knew it was pointless to resist, "Just…just a little okay?" Myrnin moaned and took her head in one hand and

slipped the other under her back. His fangs snapped into place, and then he bit down. Claire gasped and arched her back, inadvertently, into Myrnin. He grunted and rocked

his pelvis against her. Claire's stomach clenched deliciously and she whispered, "God." She was panting when he pulled away, and she almost moaned at his lustful gaze.

"Food." She whispered. He moaned and got off of her. The two ate in a tense silence. When they finished, Claire yawned and stretched. Myrnin stood and opened a drawer,

then handed her one of his Hawaiian themed, button down shirts. She blinked at it stupidly for a moment, before she realized she was supposed to change into it. She went

into the bathroom and closed the door. She changed quickly, and was dismayed to find the shirt hit her mid-thigh. She gulped when she raised her arms; it was barely

covering her. Well, she would just not raise her arms. When she came out, Myrnin was wearing a pair of neon green sleep pants; they were imprinted with spiders. When he

caught sight of her, his gaze darkened and he licked his lips. Claire quickly jumped under the covers near the edge of the bed, but of course, Myrnin curled up right behind

her, uncaring that there was plenty of room on the California king sized bed. His arm snaked under her head and across her chest while the other curled around her waist,

tucking her into his chest, "Myrnin-" she started to protest, but he cut her off by kissing her neck above her shoulder blades, "Sleep _cariad_." It took a long time, but she

finally did, Myrnin on the other hand, didn't sleep a wink. When Claire woke the next morning she found herself curled into his chest, one arm thrown across his torso, and a

leg wrapped around his. She pulled her upper body up to stare at him. She was still sleepy and disoriented, but after a few blinks she realized he was staring at her chest.

She glanced down and squeaked; a few of the buttons had come open in the night, and that paired with the way she was sitting, had given Myrnin quite a show. She got out

of the bed and started to stretch, only to realize a second later, that she was raising her arms. She dropped them, and caught Myrnin's amused grin. "You seem intent on

baring yourself to me _Cariad_." Claire blushed, "I need my clothes." He tilted his head, "Those are at the lab and you must stay by my side. I am not fit for a return to the lab

just yet." Claire gave Myrnin her very best Amelie-glare. He laughed at her efforts. She entered the bathroom to put on her dirty clothes from the night before, only to find it

devoid of her things. "Where are my clothes?" Myrnin smirked, "They were collected along with the dinner dishes last night." She closed her eyes momentarily, and then

resigned herself to her fate. Myrnin started fiddling with something and squealed, then music came on. Claire raised her brow as a song came on that seemed to fit Myrnin

actually pretty well, if only because it was so odd; _Lovegame _by_ Lady Gaga_. Claire snorted as Myrnin began to dance in earnest. Claire couldn't hold it in anymore and peals

of laughter rolled out of her. Myrnin dragged her over and managed to get her to dance with him too. When the next song came on she blinked. 'Ironic.' She thought as she

recognized the song; _never grow up_ by _Taylor Swift_. It seemed Myrnin was not a fan of the song because he quickly changed what she now saw was an iPod. Myrnin tilted his

head as _Down with the sickness_ by_ Disturbed_ came on. Halfway through the song Myrnin turned the iPod off, shuddering at the thought that a song had described him so.

"You ok Myr?" After a silent moment he turned to her with his inane smile, "Let's play a game!" Claire gulped mentally; games with Myrnin could be dangerous, "What

game?" He opened a cabinet and pulled out a colorful box, "Twister!" Claire sighed, "I'm not wearing pants." He looked adorably confused, "So?" Claire crossed her arms,

"I'm not playing Twister with you without pants." He brightened, "But you'll play?" She rolled her eyes, "If you find me pants I'll play." Myrnin dug through drawers before

finally coming up with a pair of drawstring pants. She was glad they wouldn't be out in public because now with the Hawaiian shirt, she had a pair of red pants covered in

purple bats. "Are _all_ the pants here Halloween themed?" He just smiled at her and motioned for her to hurry up and put them on. Claire slipped them on over the ends of the

long shirt and pulled the drawstring as far as it could go. They were a bit looser than she wanted, but would stay up. The legs, on the other hand, had to be rolled up a lot

since he was just so tall. Claire looked at the spinner and frowned at the strange contraption attached to it. Myrnin smiled, "I made a voice activated spinner so I could play

by myself." Claire frowned, wondering just how fun it could be playing all alone. She helped set up the mat and Myrnin graciously let her go first. Left hand yellow, that was

easy. Myrnin got left hand red, then she got left foot red. Next Myrnin got right hand green which would have been impossible for Claire, but he could just barely reach. Now

Claire got right hand blue and Myrnin got right foot blue. Claire got left hand blue and Myrnin left hand red again. Claire now got right foot green and Myrnin left foot blue.

Claire was a bit uncomfortable now as she was spread out and Myrnin was front to her back, pushed low because of how far he had to stretch his arms. She got left hand

green and had to give up since it was impossible for her. Myrnin chuckled, "I win." Claire pouted, "You're a cheater; you are too tall to play that." The next four days were

spent like that, playing children's games and dancing. Finally Myrnin was healed enough to go back to the lab. Claire was relieved to get out of the room as she was beginning

to go stir-crazy. "Finally we can stop playing and do some work." Myrnin chuckled darkly and boxed her in against a wall, "Oh my dear Claire, we have many more games to

play back at my lab." He kissed her ear and spoke as he kissed a trail down her throat, "Many, many more games indeed _cariad_."


End file.
